


A Transfer of Agony

by aztecwarfareandcrumping



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztecwarfareandcrumping/pseuds/aztecwarfareandcrumping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mephistopheles grabbed Faustus’ arm, the doctor convulsed in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transfer of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw Doctor Faustus at the Globe a few years ago, when I was trying to make sense of Arthur Darvill's brilliant turn as Mephistopheles. If you can find the DVD of it, I highly recommend it!

The first time Mephistopheles grabbed Faustus’ arm, the doctor convulsed in pain. Wonderful, glorious pain that was only a fraction of what Mephistopheles lived with every day.

But the first time Faustus touched him, he felt one brief instant where the pain lessened. Mephistopheles was sitting on the chair, contemplating the Seven Deadly Sins which he had just shown to the doctor. He heard Faustus calling his name, but he didn’t answer. The doctor came up behind him quietly, looking down at his Mephistopheles. He reached out and stroked one hand across the side of Mephistopheles’ head. The demon shuddered: a feeling of freedom washed over him and he looked back at Faustus in amazement.

“Come, my Mephistopheles.”

The demon smiled at him, grabbing the doctor’s hand in both of his and standing close as he led him away, laughing.

The next time was right after Faustus requested a favor; Mephistopheles consented and the doctor surged forward, cupping his face in his hands. Mephistopheles smiled again.

So when Faustus begged for Mephistopheles to bring Helen back, he did it, knowing it would please his doctor. He came forward, loosely ringing his arms about Faustus’ neck.

“This, or whatever else my Faustus shall demand shall be done in the twinkling of an eye.”

Faustus inclined his head so that it rested on Mephistopheles’ chest. The demon paused.

But Doctor Faustus made him forget.

Faustus made him feel alive.

So he kissed his brow and consented to Faustus pressing his lips to the inside of his wrist.

Just so long as they got his soul in the end.


End file.
